Five Lifetimes
by Spicenee
Summary: I will love you for more than five lifetimes. I will always be by your side," the healer turned to the substitute shinigami. "I will always protect you, no matter what," he told the beauty in front of him. Collection of IchiHime drabbles.
1. Fish

My lovely beta-chan, **Healer** gave me the prompt "fish" for any pairing and I chose IchiHime.

I actually wrote this like a month ago but didn't post it. So I'm posting it now. XD

There will be more to come soon.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not the creator of this wonderful anime and the characters.**

* * *

**Fish**

Normally, the crowd of people pushing and shoving would irradiate the hell out of him but right now he didn't really care about the crowd, all he cared about was making the auburn-haired beauty walking next to him happy. It was her idea after all to come to the Hanabi festival, he could never say no to her, especially when she pouted. That pout of hers even caused him to wear a dark blue yukata that only seemed to make his orange hair brighter.

He looked down at his girlfriend, knowing that she was overjoyed to be there with him. It was their first time being at the Hanabi festival together. That was her reason for having the both of them wear yukatas. He had to admit that she did look even more beautiful in her yukata that was light green with pink and white flowers and an obi that seemed to match her hair color. Her hair was neatly twisted up and secured by a white clip, letting her ends fall over it, with her blue hairpins on each side of her head. He smiled inwardly, knowing that he was extremely lucky to have her as a girlfriend.

She looked up at him when she felt his eyes on her. "Is there something wrong, Ichigo-kun?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he looked up at the crowd. "Where do you want to go now?"

Orihime looked around at the different stands trying to decide what she could do next with her boyfriend. They already spent some time at some of the food stands and her stomach was full enough that she felt like she was about to burst. She needed to find something that she knew Ichigo wouldn't mind doing, she knew that was going to hard. Her big grey eyes widen when they laid on a particular stand.

"How about this one?" Orihime wrapped her arm around his and pulled him to the direction of the stand.

He looked down to see a group of people crouched down surrounding a small pool of goldfishes. "Goldfish scooping?"

The auburn-haired beauty nodded in excitement. The substitute shinigami rubbed the back of his neck as she just stared up at him waiting for his response. "Alright," how could he say no when she looked so excited.

The stand owner gave Orihime her Poi and bowl once Ichigo paid. "You're not playing, Ichigo-kun?" She asked seeing that he the owner only gave her a Poi and bowl.

He shook his head. "I'd rather watch you have fun."

A light shade of pink appeared on her face as he smiled at her. She crouched down next to the small pool. She lowered her bowl into the water, tilting it so that some water could enter it. The surrounding goldfishes swam away from the bowl making it hard for Orihime to scoop one. She lowered the Poi into the water, with it she slowly tried to follow the goldfishes. Ichigo just looked on with amusement as Orihime furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to follow the goldfishes but they swam away from her. Orihime quickly scooped the nearest goldfish into the bowl only to have the paper Poi rip completely.

"Aw, I lost." Orihime pouted in defeat.

"Let me get one." Ichigo told the owner as he pulled out his money. He crouched down right next to his girlfriend and lowered both his Poi and bowl into the water.

Orihime looked over to the substitute shinigami who was focused the task at hand. "Ichigo-kun…" She looked down at the pool and before her eyes Ichigo scooped the nearest goldfish into the bowl with ease. "Wow…"

"It's nothing really. I used to do it for Karin and Yuzu when they were little." He told her as they both stood up straight. He handed the bowl to the stand owner who poured the water and goldfish into a small clear plastic bag. Ichigo took the bag from the owner and handed it to Orihime. "Here, for you."

Orihime took the bag from him and looked at the goldfish swimming around. She looked him smiling, a shade of pink appearing on cheeks again. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun." She stood on her toes so her lips could reach his in a quick and loving kiss.

The same shade of pink that was on Orihime's cheeks appeared on his, he wasn't expecting for her to kiss him in front of all these people. Smiling at her, he asked, "Where do you want to go next?"


	2. Music

I actually hand wrote half of this drabble. Yes, with pen and paper.

My laptop was out of commission for a couple of days and I was stuck on the ancient relic (my old computer) and it is extremely slow.

So while I was waiting for it to do something I decided to write this drabble. Anyways, the lovely **Nagi** gave me this prompt. So enjoy.

* * *

**Music**

"It's not working," the healer whined as she crossed her arms under her breasts and a pout forming on her lips.

"Do we really need it to work?" The orange-haired shinigami walked over to where she was standing.

"Yes, it's really important Ichigo. If we don't get this fixed then…then the whole night is ruined." Her pout turned into a deep frown as tears formed in her big gray eyes.

"The whole night won't be ruined if that think doesn't work Hime." Stopping in front of her, he ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping the few tears that were running down. He hated seeing her cry. "The night is perfect already."

"But it would be even better if we had the song playing. It's our one year anniversary and I want the song we danced to at our wedding playing in the background." Orihime wrapped her arms around her husband and buried her face in his chest.

Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "I think your right. We need the music. That song would make the night perfect."

She unwrapped her arms so that Ichigo could try and repair the broken stereo. She turned to see the orange-haired shinigami's eyebrows furrow, thinking of ways to fix it. She giggled at the thought of actual wheels turning in his head. After a couple of seconds in silence, Ichigo's right foot came off the floor and slammed directly to the side of the stereo.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's eyes widened as the foot slammed on the stereo once again.

"What?" Ichigo looked over to Orihime, confused as to why she sounded so shocked.

"You're going to break it even more."

"No I'm not." After slamming his foot on it once more, the stereo started playing the music that Orihime wanted.

Ichigo walked back to his beautiful wife with a smirk plastered on his face. His arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist and pulled her close to him. Automatically, Orihime's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she leaned the side of her face against his as her feet followed his. Orihime sighed happily as her lips turned up into a smile and her eyes closed shut.

"See, I didn't break it." He whispered into her ear as his feet followed the music.

_I love how loving you makes me feel. And I love how loving you feels so real…_

For Orihime, the night was now perfect. She turned her head and lightly kissed Ichigo on his cheek before going back to the position that she was in before. "Thank you, Ichi."

Silently, they both slowly moved to the music that was coming out of the speakers. Neither of them wanting to let go of the other, all they wanted to do was stay in each other's arms for as long as they could, not caring about anything around them.

_I'd rather be loving you than anything else in the world…_

Ichigo turned his head and captured her soft pink lips in a passionate kiss. Parting their lips, both of their tongues danced around each other. One of Ichigo's hands ran up her back stopping in her auburn hair while the other one stayed on her lower back. Orihime moaned into her husband's lips when he tried to pull her in closer, her slender fingers ran through his orange hair at the same moment.

His lips left hers, traveling down to her neck and shoulder. Biting her bottom lip, Orihime knew exactly what was on her husband's mind and if she didn't try and stop him then she would give into her own desires.

"Ichigo, the dinner…" She was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

The hand on her lower back ran up the zipper of her dress, grabbing the pull tab and pulling it down. Stepping back, he let her dress fall to the floor. He licked his lips as his eyes ran up and down her nearly naked body; all Orihime had on was a pair of lacy black panties.

"It can wait."

Orihime knew that by the look on Ichigo's face that it was going to be a long night of passion and she wouldn't have it any other way. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms back around his neck. Ichigo bend down and grabbed the back on her thighs pulling her off the ground. Instinctively, Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hovering her lips over his, Orihime looked into his chocolate eyes. "I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I love you, Kurosaki Orihime."

Their lips met once again with passion and lust. The only thing that they cared about right now was each other and nothing else.

…_this kind of love isn't found, it finds you, it takes you…_


	3. Mask

*jumps around*

I have a new drabble for you guys. I got the idea from my cousin, she had a masquerade party.

I actually bought a really cool mask for it but nobody wore their masks at the party. Which was extremely lame.

How are you going to have a masquerade and not have it mandatory to wear your mask?

Oh well, I got a cool mask out of it and the idea for this drabble. :3

There might be a sequel to this one but I'm not sure yet.

Enjoy! Review, please...

* * *

**Mask**

"No, no, no. Absolutely not," the substitute shinigami stopped walking and raised his hand up in protest.

"Aww, come on Ichi-kun," the auburn beauty whined as she looked up at her boyfriend hoping that she could change his mind. "It'll be fun."

Ichigo folded his arms in front of his chest trying to take a stand, hoping that the auburn beauty wouldn't push the issue even though he knew that wouldn't be the case. Orihime could be a very stubborn person when she wanted and he knew that perfectly well. But it wouldn't hurt to try. "I'm not going to do it Orihime."

"But you have to Ichi-kun, it's a masquerade party. You need to wear a mask."

"I don't care, I'm not wearing one."

"You have to wear one, everyone will be wearing one. You're going to be the only one without one," the healer needed to persuade the substitute shinigami somehow. Clasping her hands together, she looked up at him with the glossiest and saddest eyes that she could muster while her bottom lip stuck out quivering. "Please."

Knowing that the puppy dog look was going to come, Ichigo tried to advert his eyes but was too late as his chocolate eyes stared into her ashen ones. Swallowing thickly, Ichigo knew that look all too well and he knew that he couldn't resist that look of hers but this time he had to be strong. There was no way that he was going to give in this time.

"No, no way Orihime," closing his eyes, he turned his head to the left.

Not being one to give up, Orihime stood on the tips of her toes trying to get back into his range of sight. "Please, Ichigo."

Cracking his right eye he could see Orihime's face closer to his. Her quivering bottom lip looked really tempting to him. A light bulb instantly clicked in his head. Before Orihime could realize what he was doing, Ichigo cupped her face and quickly captured her lips hoping this would distract his girlfriend. Orihime's hands went to grab his shirt causing Ichigo to smirk as he deepened the kiss.

Ichigo pulled away from her lips to rest his forehead on hers thinking that with that kiss she had forgotten what they were talking about. Opening her ashen eyes, Orihime looked into his chocolate ones, smiling.

"You're not getting out of this that easily."

Ichigo sighed in defeat. Normally Ichigo had the gift of making his girlfriend forget what she was doing or talking about with just one kiss. But there were times like this one when just a simple kiss wouldn't work on the stubborn healer.

"Fine, I'll wear one," he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, a playful smirk appearing on his lips. "But what am I going to get out of it?"

"Hmm, I don't know," the healer bit her bottom lip. "How about…whatever you want?"

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow. "Whatever I want, huh?" The healer merrily uttered an 'uh huh.' Ichigo squeezed her causing a squeal from the healer. "You know what I want."

Blushing at the words from her boyfriend Orihime let in a shaky breathe before a big smile appeared on her face. "Good," she walked away from his arms, leaving Ichigo standing where he stood. "You could wear your hollow mask that way you don't have to buy one."

"Orihime it doesn't work like that," he stared at her as she continued to walk away from him.

Turning around, Orihime turned her head to the side. "What do you mean, Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair as another sigh escaped his mouth. "I just can't pull out my hollow mask in my human form."

"Really?"

Shoving his hands into his jean's pockets, he hurried to Orihime's side so that he could explain his hollow mask to her. He had a feeling that he was going to see that pout of hers again and that she was somehow going to get her away, again.


	4. Morning

Finally! I've come out of my slump (at least I think I have, I might end up in that black hole again) and I've written something.

Hopefully this will motivate me to write more...I need to get my other stuff done.

I don't know where I got the idea for this drabble, it just came to me.

So enjoy. XD

* * *

**Morning**

Shifting slightly, the auburn beauty began to stir from her slumber. A soft moan escaped her as she rubbed her face into her fluffy pillow. Opening her eyes slowly, a sweet smile appeared on her face when her eyes rested upon the figure laying next to her. Her hand came from under the satin covers and lightly brushed his masculine face, trying not to wake him from his slumber. She stifled a giggle as she stared at him. He looked so calm and peaceful, laying on his stomach, half of his face buried in the pillow with his mouth slight open. To her it was like she was watching an innocent child sleeping.

She loved this man more than anyone could imagine. Words really couldn't describe the love she felt for him. She often wondered who loved the other more. Every chance he could he showed her the love he has for her and she would do the same.

"I love you," she whispered softly to him. She turned around and pulled the covers off of her ever so lightly and quietly so that she wouldn't wake him. She placed her toes on the floor as sat on the edge of the bed.

Before she was able to push herself off of the bed a strong arm wrapped around her waist. "Where do you think you're going?" The deep and husky voice asked into her ear.

She turned her head to the side where he was resting his cheek on her shoulder. "I was going to start getting ready for the day."

"Come back to bed, Hime. It's Saturday, we don't have to be up until later," he lightly kissed her shoulder and neck, stopping to nibble on her ear. "Much later."

She gasped as he pulled her back into their bed. Laying on her back, she stared up at his amber eyes. Propping himself up on his right arm, his left arm swung around her abdomen and his leg tangled with hers pinning her so that she couldn't leave. She ran her fingers through his orange hair, pushing back the strands that fell on his face.

He lowered his head and rested it on her chest, lightly nuzzling his face in the valley that Kon would die to get to. Orihime giggled at how childish he was acting. She was the only one that was able to see him act like this; nobody's really ever seen this side of him. Nobody ever will.

"So you love me, huh?" He looked up to meet her ashen eyes, a boyish grin appearing on his face. "How much do you love me?"

"You were awake?" A light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "How long were you awake for?"

"Long enough," he nudged her light, "well how much do you love me?"

"Hmm," she placed her index finger on her bottom lip that she stuck out. "I don't know, I think it might be more than yesterday."

"And how much was that?"

She smiled back at him. "A lot."

He cocked his eyebrow. "You have to be more specific than that, Hime."

"I don't think words can describe how much I love you Ichigo."

Ichigo pushed himself up to capture her plump lips. "I love you too Orihime."

Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips back to hers, running her finger through his orange hair. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss. Giving into his plea, she parted her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth. The fingers of his left hand traced down her side causing the healer to giggle against his lips. She pulled away when Ichigo's fingers ran across her ticklish spot on her waist.

"I thought you wanted to go back to sleep, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded. "I have something else in mind," he captured her lips before trailing them down her neck.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me too well," he said against her skin. His hand ran down her leg until it reached the end of her nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. His hand was about to run under her nightgown when he held a cry coming from down the hall.

Before Ichigo knew it, the bedroom door flew open and his naughty intensions were spoiled. He fell back on the bed and sighed.

"Okaa-chan, Ai woke me up," whined the little girl at the door, pouting as she rubbed her eye.

"But I had a bad dream," Ai said as she appeared behind her twin, tears forming in her eyes. "Can I sleep with Otou-chan and Okaa-chan?"

"If Ai gets to sleep here, then I want to sleep here too."

"Alright Miki, you both can sleep here," Orihime said to them.

The identical twins both jumped for joy before running to their parent's bed, both of them jumping on Ichigo. The girls looked identical. They both shared their father's bright orange hair that stopped at their shoulder, bangs covering their big ashen eyes they got from their mother. The only thing that set them apart was their personality. Ai could be like a delicate flower at times while Miki could be tough like a rock. Besides that slight difference in personality they both acted the same as well.

"I wanna sleep next to Otou-chan," Ai wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck before kissing his cheek.

"No, I wanna sleep next to Otou-chan," Miki protested as she clenched on his arm.

"But Miki, I'm the one who had the bad dream. I should sleep next to him," Ai pouted at her sister.

"Well you didn't have to wake me up too Ai," she stuck out her tongue at her twin.

"I hope you two didn't wake up Kazuki." Orihime told the twins, trying to get their minds off of the subject before they actually started fighting over their father.

"Seems like it's too late," Ichigo nodded to the direction of the door.

Their son stood in the doorway looking very tired, his amber eyes barely opened. In one of his hands he held a golden lion plushie by its hand. He waddled his way to Orihime's side of the bed. Lifting his arms in the air, he looked up at his mother so that she could pick him up. "Ka."

Scooping up her son, she sat him on her lap. "Aww, Kazuki did your sisters wake you up?" He merely nodded at his mother's question while he rubbed his eye.

"Oops, sorry," Miki apologized to her mother and little brother. "We didn't mean to wake up Zuki," Ai said finishing up Miki's sentence.

Orihime planted a kiss on Kazuki's messy auburn hair. She then realized that her son managed to get out of his bed on his own. She looked down to him she asked, "How did you get out of your crib?"

Ichigo's amber eyes narrowed at the lion plushie in his son's hand. "Kon, what did you do?"

The plushie sprung to life, "What makes you think I did something?" With his free hand, the plushie pointed at Kazuki, weeping. "Your son threw me out of the crib. He climbed out all by himself. First I get thrown to the floor and now I get accused of something I couldn't possible to."

"It's not nice to point at people Kon-chan," Ai said to the plushie causing him to lower his hand.

"It seems like we might have a troublemaker on our hands Hime," Ichigo ruffled Kazuki's hair producing a laugh from him.

"Just like you?" Orihime mused.

Cocking his eyebrow, he looked at his wife. "Since when have I been a troublemaker?" Orihime playfully shrugged her shoulders before tickling her son. "Hey Orihime," he captured her lips quickly when she turned to face him.

"Eww," Miki stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes in disgust making both Ai and Kazuki laugh.

"I thought you two came in here so you can sleep in our bed?" Ichigo asked his daughters.

"I'm not sleepy anymore," Ai told him. "Me neither," chimed in Miki.

Ichigo sighed. "So what now?"

"Why don't we stay in bed for a little while?" Orihime asked her family.

Ichigo leaned in and kissed his wife, "Sounds like a plan."


	5. Basketball

*sighs* It's about time I wrote another drabble.

How long has it been…i-it doesn't matter how long it's been.

(Compared to my other stories this one is not bad.*coughs*)

You can all thank **Nagi** for giving me this prompt and getting me off my lazy ass to write it.

This is what she gave me and this is what I got out of it.

I kept singing the song "Basketball" while I was writing this. Matter fact, I'm singing it right now.

Hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review.

* * *

**Basketball**

The auburn beauty rose her arms in the air trying to stretch her entire body. She closed her eyes, breathing in the summer air before dropping her arms down to her side slowly as she exhaled. She bent forward, trying to touch the ground with her fingertips and stretching her legs in the process.

Straightening back up, she couldn't help but look over to where the boys were having their gym class. The boys were playing basketball while her and the rest of the girls played volleyball. Her eyes rested on the orange-haired shinigami as he walked across the basketball court. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at seeing his signature scowl and furrowed brows. That was one of the things that had made her fall in love with him. For her the list of reasons as to why she had fallen in love with him was too long, she couldn't find anything wrong with him. He was perfect in every way.

She broke her gaze when the sound of a high pitched whistle reached her ears.

"Okay ladies split up in teams of two and take your spot on the court," the gym teacher told them as she bounced the ball on her hand. "I'll be keeping score and as usual scoring for participation."

Soon after they were split into teams the game between them started. Everything was going fine for Orihime until it was her turn to serve the ball. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her boyfriend playing basketball. There was something about him playing that captivated her, she didn't really know what it was but she couldn't look away. Her eyes were entranced by him. Everything around her seemed to slow down, everything but him. His orange hair was as bright as the sun. His face glistened from the beads of sweat running down his forehead. Orihime licked her lips when Ichigo grabbed the collar of his shirt and rose it to his forehead wiping the sweat, giving a little peek of his rock hard abs to her. At least it seemed to be only for her.

Orihime was startled by the whistle. "Any day now Inoue, otherwise this will be marked from your participation points."

She looked around to see everyone staring at her causing her to turn a bright red. "Ah, sorry Sensei," she quickly served the ball over the net, starting the game once again.

Her eyes couldn't help but drift back to her boyfriend in hopes of seeing something more. She looked just in time to see Ichigo shot a 3-pointer and making it in. Even though he didn't have a smile on his face, she could see by the look on his face that he was enjoying the competition that they were having. It seemed that every time she would look over he was giving her an enticing view. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt to wipe more sweat off of his forehead this time giving her a full view of his abs. She noticed how his gym shorts hung dangerously low on his hips. She bit her bottom lip at the sight, wanting to see more. He was doing it on purpose, she knew he was.

'_He's teasing me. I know he is.'_

"Orihime watch out!"

Before she could react the volleyball bounced off her forehead sending her to the ground.

"Orihime are you alright?" She blinked a couple of times as she stared back at her best friend before nodding. "I'm fine Tatsuki-chan."

"Are you alight Inoue?" The teacher asked from her post.

"Yes Sensei. I'm alright," she told her as she stood on her feet.

"Good but I'm going to have to mark you for this."

Orihime went back to the game trying not to have Ichigo in her field of vision. _'I hope Ichi-kun didn't see that. It's embarrassing enough that this happened in front of all the girls in class, it would be more embarrassing if he saw.'_

* * *

"Hey let me carry that for you Hime," the substitute shinigami asked the auburn beauty walking next to him.

"Thank you Ichi-kun," she handed him her school bag.

Ichigo flung their school bags over his shoulder. "How's your head?"

"Huh, my head?" She looked up at Ichigo who was sporting a smirk on his face. "Did you see what happened in gym?"

"It was all because you were staring at me," he teased her.

"You did see!" She said horrified. Ichigo chuckled at his girlfriend's outburst and the red spreading across her face. "You were teasing me weren't you?"

"I couldn't help it. You just kept gawking and drooling at me."

"I wasn't drooling." Orihime folded her arms under her breasts and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes you were." He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"No I wasn't," she pouted as she looked up at him.

"Yes you were and I think it's cute," he hovered his lips over hers. "You still get like that every time."

"You were doing it on purpose. That's evil Ichi-kun," she told him as her eyes started staring at his lips.

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine," he pulled his lips away from where they were hovering.

"I'm not a tease."

"Then what do you call what you did to me a few nights ago?" He grabbed her hand leading her back to her apartment.

"That wasn't my fault. I wasn't expecting Tatsuki-chan to call and ask me if she could come over," she realized why he was teasing her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait, that's why you were teasing me? You know, all you could have done was stay at my place while Tatsuki-chan was there and wait for her to leave."

"And risk getting my ass kick?"

She let go of his hand and walked ahead of him. "Well now that you went and teased me you are going to taste some of your own medicine," she look at him over her should, giving him a sweet smile before turning back and continuing her way back to her apartment.

"We'll see how long you can keep that up Hime."


	6. Closet

I'm back! I crawled out of my hole and written a drabble. (I don't know if its any good though...) It's been a while so who knows, I might just be rusty.

Thanks to **Nagi** for giving my the prompt. Thanks gurl.

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or the characters. I wish I did...**

* * *

**Closet**

"How about we play a game?"

The question caused everyone to stop what they were doing to focus on the person that asked the question. Tatsuki stood in the middle of Orihime's living room, everyone's attention on her.

"What kind of a game, Tatsuki-chan?" The auburn beauty asked her best friend with excitement.

They had been trying to come up with ideas as to how to spend their free time. Unbeknownst to everybody else, three heads had gotten together and concocted a plan to bring two of their friends closer. Tatsuki glanced over to Rukia, both of them exchanging a look while a smirk slowly crept on their faces.

Renji lightly nudged his childhood friend in the upper part of her arm with his elbow. Leaning over, he whispered, "What's going on?"

Rukia turned to him and whispered back, "Just play along."

"Play along with what?"

Rukia stretched so that her lips could reach his ear. She moved her hand up covering her moving lips so that nobody could try to read them while she was whispering into his ear. Renji's face changed from having the look of confusion to an excited mischievous smirk. Renji liked what he heard and slightly nodded, agreeing to play along.

Tatsuki was pleased to see someone else in on the plan. She turned back to the rest of her friends. "The game is called '7 Minutes In Heaven.' Two people of the opposite sex are locked in the closet for 7 minutes. What they do in there is up to them."

"Sounds like fun." The busty Vice-Captain bounced to her feet and wrapped her arm around Tatsuki's shoulder. "So, who's first?"

"Hmm, that's a good question." Tatsuki said trying to sound like she didn't have a certain couple in mind.

"Being that this is Orihime's place, shouldn't she go first?" Rukia chimed in.

A gasp escaped from Rangiku, "Yes. Orihime, you have to go first." She ran towards the healer only to grab her wrist and pull her in the direction of the closet.

"R-R-Rangiku-san, I don't think-" Orihime started to protest but the busty shinigami cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Orihime. You'll be fine." She reassured her friend before dragging her into the closet.

"Now all we need is a gentleman for her." Tatsuki's eyes landed on Ichigo as he entered the living room. The mischievous smirk that was on her face turned into a big mischievous smile.

Ichigo, who was in the bathroom, had no idea as to why Tatsuki was looking at him that way. He raised one of his eyebrows when he saw everyone looking at him. "What's -" He was cut off by Renji shoving him to the direction of the closet. "What the hell, Renji! Stop pushing me!"

Before Ichigo could turn around and get Renji back, he was shoved in the dark closet. He heard the door lock behind him and Rukia saying something about thanking them afterwards. Ichigo was startled when he heard a moan coming from the darkness. He suddenly realized that there were small hands and a pair of breast pressed on his chest. His arms had instinctively wrapped around the small unknown frame.

Ichigo gulped thickly as he put two and two together. "Uh…"

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"I-I-Inoue!" In one swift movement he unwrapped his arms and stepped back. "Why are you in this closet? And why was I shoved in here?"

"We-we're playing a game," the healer said softly. We're suppose to stay in here for 7 minutes. I think Tatsuki-chan called it '7 Minutes In Heaven.' But I don't know what we're suppose to do in here."

"So that's why Renji pushed me in here."

He couldn't see where Orihime was exactly but he could hear her move and breathe. He knew if he were to take a step forward that he would run right into her. Something was telling him to take that step forward so he could feel her body pressed against his once again. He liked the way her body pressed against his. His heart started to race at the thought of having her in his arms, his hands on her waist, her chest pressed up against his.

He shook those thoughts out of his head. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Is there some kind of light in here?"

"Ah, I forgot about the light. The string for the bulb should be around here somewhere."

Orihime reached into the darkness, searching for the string that belonged to the single bulb. Normally she could find the string with her eyes shut but for some reason at this moment her hand couldn't find the dangling string. Instead of finding the string, her hand found the cheek of the substitute shinigami. She slowly ran her hand down his cheek, neither of them wanting the contact to stop, both of them snapping out of their trance when her hand ran off his cheek.

"I-I can't seem to find it."

"Let me help."

They both reached up, trying to find what they were looking for. Orihime stood up on her toes hoping that it would help. Her fingers wrapped around the newly discovered thin string.

"Got it."

As she pulled the thin string down, the dark space became engulfed by a bright light. Losing her balance, she tumbled forward heading straight into Ichigo. Seeing that the healer was heading for him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her as they both fell to the ground. Ichigo groaned in pain as he took the entire impact of the fall.

Both of the teens opened their eyes to see the other inches away. His arms were wrapped tightly around her small waist. Her chest was once again pressed firmly against his chest. Their legs intertwined with each other. Her long auburn hair draped over him. The only sound that was heard was the sound of them breathing. None of them wanting to move from their spot or break the silence.

Ichigo tried to swallow the little saliva that was left in his now dry throat. The sudden realization of where his hands rested hit him. He slowly ran one of his hands off the side of her waist, bringing it to her face to remove the strand of hair away from her mouth. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip. The more he stared at her lips the more he wanted to feel them against his. Licking his dry lips, he slowly inched forward. Both of them instinctively closed their eyes, their lips getting closer and closer by the seconds.

Orihime held her breath, anticipating the kiss that she dreamed of for months. It was finally going to happen.

A bright flash of light startled the pair. They whipped around to see another bright flash of light coming from the doorway along with snickering. Their faces flushed a bright shade of red. Orihime pushed herself of off Ichigo as quickly as she could. She used her hands to shield her face in embarrassment.

Anger slowly overcame Ichigo. Balling his fists, he stood up from where he was letting out a low growl. "You guys are dead."


	7. Untitled

This is a very short drabble. It's more of a teaser of a possible future one-shot (or multi-chapter). I don't know yet. I guess it will depend on what feedback I get. Being that this is my first time writing in a **long **time I feel a bit rusty so go easy on me.

I wrote it this way because I want to keep the scenario a mystery of sorts. I didn't want to come flat out and say "hey this is what's going on." I want you the reader to come up with your own conclusions. I'm very curious to what you guess come up with.

* * *

**Untitled**

_'No. It can't be. Sh-she can't!' _Ichigo stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Moments passed in silence.

"_Uh, Ichigo? You still there?" _The voice from the other end asked with concern.

Blinking out of his state of shock, Ichigo's reality suddenly hit him. If he didn't do anything he would lose the woman he loved. "Renji, do you know where it's going to happen?"

"_I'd figured that you wouldn't sit back and do nothing. I made a few calls and found out that it's going to be in Karakura Hospital."_

Ichigo gripped the phone tightly. "Renji, how fast can you meet me there?"

"_I can be there in 10 minutes if I'm lucky."_

"Tsk. Same goes for me." Ichigo ran down the street as fast as he could. He turned slightly back, raising his hand in the air. A taxi driving by hauled at the sign. "Renji, if you get there before me don't wait. Go stop her."

"_I just hope we're not too late when we get there."_

"We won't. I can't." Flipping his phone shut, Ichigo opened the taxi door. Before he was fully inside the car he barked out, "Karakura Hospital and make it as fast as you can."

0000000000000000000000000

Slamming the taxi door, Ichigo ran as fast as he could towards the hospital. Bursting through the doors he came to a sudden halt at the sound of his name. He turned towards the sound of the voice. "Renji."

The red-head ran up to him. "It's on the 6th floor."

Hearing that, Ichigo hurried to the elevators. Ichigo repeatedly hit the up button as he waited for the car to arrive. He looked up to see what floor the cars where on.

"Shit they won't come on time. Where are the stairs?"

Renji pointed to their left, "There. Come on."

Both of them ran up the 6 flight of stairs determined to stop what was going to happen. Nothing was going to stop Ichigo from the love of his life. Determination, pain, sorrow and anger coursed through him. He couldn't lose her. Not when he just came back to her.

He hated to think of his life without her. _'Please. I can't be late.' _The closer he got, the slower time felt. _'She can't go through with this. Not if she loves me like she says she does.'_

He burst through the wooden double doors. There she was, draped in black. An older man standing next to her. They both stood and slowly turned to each other. Her empty gaze lingered on the floor. The man grabbed her chin, pulling it up so that her gaze could meet his, a crooked smirk appearing on his face.

"Orihime. No. You didn't."


End file.
